Sorata's Tales
by EmoTheBunny
Summary: A one-shot collection (Updated whenever) from Sorata's view. This will most likely be YokozawaXZen, but there could be a few one shots where there is a story about Onodera and Takano (back in high school), or a future TakanoXOnodera. So enjoy and let me know what you think, thanks.


One-shot-collection: First

Morning Munchies

It was early in the morning on a Sunday. Now If I'm correct it was just about 5, the sun hadn't shown its ugly head yet, but my little tummy was growling for some food. So I got up from Hiyori's bed, jumped down to the floor and walked out, my tail swinging from side to side as I left her room. I looked around the living room, it seemed that Yokozawa and Kirishima weren't up yet. I frowned, it seemed like I was going to have to wake them up so I could be fed.

I slowly waddled down to Kirishima's bedroom. He usually fed me in the morning when Yokozawa wasn't around. I meowed and pawed the door, which looked locked but not completely shut. I strolled on in and my eyes flashed open in complete horror! I lost my 'meow' when I saw Kirishima-san straddling Yokozawa.

From what I could see, their chests were sweaty and Yokozawa was blushing. I could have died when I saw Yokozawa turn his head to look at me. "Pull out, now!" Yokozawa softly shouted at Kirishima.

"Aw, don't tell me a cat made you lose the mood…" Kirishima childishly pouted as he caressed Yokozawa's chin and leaned down to lock their lips together in a heated passion. I've viewed their relationship closely for the past three years, and all I could tell was that Kirishima was a sadist who loved to tease his 'wild-horse'. I meowed once again, seeing if one of them would feel me. I could feel my empty stomach gurgling for food; it was as if I was on the brink of death!

"So-Sorata, I'll feed you in a minute, go away for now." Kirishima grunted I saw him buck his hips. I couldn't tell why Kirishima was bucking his hips, but I do know that it made Yokozawa moan and grit his teeth. I turned around and lay in the hallway, making the carpet my cozy and warm bed as I waited for them to finish.

Yokozawa grabbed something, I think it was a small alarm clock and was about to throw it at me, the jerk, but Kirishima grabbed his wrist and overpowered him. "Let go of me!" I heard Yokozawa grunt out as the bed shook in a slow rhythm.

"No, throw that you'll wake Hiyo. And think about it do you really want to have Hiyo see this display of a big wild bear taking advantage of her father?" Kirishima smirked as he licked and sucked on Yokozawa's neck, making the 'wild-horse' moan lowly.

"If any-thing, you're taking advent-ngh of me!" He arched his back and then glared at Kirishima.

"Tch, it's not my fault I can't control myself when you act so cute all the time." Kirishima laughed wickedly as he wrapped his hand around the lower part of Yokozawa's body. I couldn't believe Yokozawa was the bottom, I mean, he'd always seem like he'd kill you if you tried to uke-enisze him.

"Finding something 'cute' about me is pretty damn demented." Yokozawa spewed through grit teeth and labored breaths. I had to agree with him, I love my owner dearly, but Yokozawa just wasn't something you could find 'cute'.

I am cute, Hiyori is cute, but Yokozawa just isn't cute. I heard a few loud and fast grunts as the bed rocked quickly and Yokozawa moaned loudly, I was surprised Hiyori hadn't heard it. I saw Kirishima tighten up and then release his muscles, it must've been good because he wore a grin as he fell down onto Yokozawa's chest. The slightly older man gave him a few light kisses, which embarrassed Yokozawa enough to turn bright red.

"Pull. Out." Yokozawa demanded in an angry protest to the cuddling his lover had wanted.

'Yeah, pull out.' I thought, not knowing what Yokozawa had meant. "But I want to cuddle with _my _Takafumi." Kirishima laughed softly, he was obviously teasing Yokozawa.

"G-Get the hell up and feed my cat, damn it." Yokozawa mustered with labored sounds. He must have felt annoyed and pissy at being so lovey-dovey with Kirishima.

"Fine, fine, but we'll go for another round." Kirishima grabbed a pair of underwear off the floor and slipped them on before quickly walking out into the hall, towards the kitchen. Yokozawa mumbled something like 'you can go fuck yourself', I didn't hear him, nor did I really pay attention since I was being fed my super yummy food. I meowed happily as I saw Kirishima fill my bowl.

"There you go, Sorata." He patted my head and then walked back into his bedroom, pushing the door closed this time. I munched my food and then heard skin slap against skin, I didn't care whose skin it was or what part of the body it was, all I cared about was curving my munchies.

After I'd finished eating I strolled into Hiyori's room and crawled into bed with her, she was so loveable and so kind. We were truly the best of friends. I crawled up to her head and laid down, patting my nails into the bedding to mush it around. I licked her cheek as a sign of a 'good night kiss' and closed my eyes, happily purring myself to sleep.

Author note:

Hey guys, I'd like to thank you for reading this. This is my first time writing something from a cat's perspective so I hope you enjoyed that. I hope you like the "kinda lemon" material. I'm a huge ZenXYoko shipper so I love reading and writing about them. I have other stories about them so if you want some more ZenXYoko then check them out, please.


End file.
